Category talk:Merge Candidate
This category consists of articles that are merge candidates. Post your thoughts here!-- Kacie (talk) 17:14, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Dream Merging Dream (Harper song) with Harper. The stuff on that page is already said on the Harper page. Shakespeare and Kissin' U I don't think either of them should be merged with Miranda Cosgrove, but Shakespeare could possibly be merged with iDo. They would make the Miranda Cosgrove page far too long and I'm sure there are more of her songs that are candidates for merging as well that shouldn't be for the same reason. Unless you don't think they're relevant, then you could delete them. Adam 20:26, April 16, 2011 (UTC) P.S. This message has been on for a while, but when I posted it I didn't know to put the signature thing on. I don't see the relevance to giving the song Kissin' U a page of its own here. It is not tied to the show in any way, and neither are the majority of her songs other than the ones on the iCarly Soundtrack and Shakespeare. So instead of merging I see it more as a need for elimination. It can be mentioned on the page for iDo that Shakespeare comes from Miranda's album Sparks Fly, and lyrics can also be included if that feels necessary (and a brief mention could be linked to it on the page for Miranda if need be). But I don't really feel it needs a separate page either since its not a song exclusively found on the show. FearlessStatic Criffin into Minor Ships Criffin, should be merged into Minor Ships. The definition of a Minor Ship is plausible, but not giving much air time, mostly from pairings with a one or two-episode character. Bam is one such ship that is part of the Minor Ships page and such Criffin should be included there as well. I am slightly on the fence about this one. Criffin has seen more screen time than the other Minor Ships between their 2 episodes merged into 1 plus Griffin's reappearance for iBTH (most highly attributal to the fact that he dated the show's center character). He was actually Carly's boyfriend, and not just someone she showed interest in or hung out with a little. However, it is still far behind the most popular ships in the fandom (Seddie, Cam, Creddie) where it can be argued development is almost continuous throughout the entire series because they are composed of the lead characters. Also, Griffin cannot be expected to return again, and therefore future development is closed as is typical of minor ships. FearlessStatic I think there are well enough shippers of this for it to have it's own page. I would be very upset if it was moved. Griffin was a big love interest for Carly. They dated and kissed, I don't see how that's minor in any way. ElectricMeadowsOfSeddie Talk to me! =D 19:06, July 22, 2011 (UTC) There are a lot of minor pairings on that page with similar qualifications. All the ones involving Spencer and his one-shot girlfriends, Sam/Jonah, Freddie/Melanie. Carly/Nevel is a minor pairing despite it being in multiple episodes. Sockstar1 20:14, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Sockstar on this one. Felanie does have a similar fanbase as Criffin and there are more Melanie/Freddie fanfictions on fanfiction.net then Carly/Griffin (13 to 9 I believe). Also both couples have kissed and has been referred to later. So either both of them get an own page or Criffin get merged into Minor Ships Cameddie 22:02, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I think that if Criffin gets its own page, Bam and Cevel should. Nevel has appeared in quite a few episodes (iNevel, iWant my Website Back, iPity the Nevel etc.), and Brad appeared in 2, same as Criffin. Adam 09:31, January 8, 2012 (UTC) iOMG (story arc) Oppose - '''I don't think the merge should happen. I would rather keep it than remove it. ''Hurricane Andrew (444)' 02:06, September 12, 2011 (UTC)